


Head baby, Stomach hurty

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, OC Child Character, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Stomach Ache, Zelda is mentioned, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link's son has indigestion :((
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Head baby, Stomach hurty

'Papa'

The smaller's voice was drenched in anguish, He immediately stops preparing dinner. It wasnt often his son addressed him directly. He would just come out with whatever he wanted to say. The pain and discomforting tone of his small voice didnt help in the slightest, to squash his instant worry.

Turning to look at the smaller, he kneels to stay at eye level. Quirking his brow. 

'Tummy hurt' he whimpered. 

Ah. 

  
'Uncomfortable or hurt hurt?' he whispered.  
The boy was known to eat too quickly and get stomach aches. Indigestion was never off the table, and regurgitating his last meal was never left out as a possibility.

'un....con..fortable' tears welling in his eyes. 

Sighing, he offered his hand. As the younger took it, he lead the smaller to the kitchen table. Urging him to sit as he went to make tea. Preparing certain roots and seed in waiting time. 

He hoped Zelda was okay.

She had been working with Purah for the past couple of nights working on capturing moving pictures. An even better feature that could be added to the slate. Stating, the fruition of their labors were just around the corner. However, her lack of proper sleep and nonstop work to make this feat work, was worring. Purah was no better an influence when it came to the basic hylian needs they werent fully meeting. 

_sigh_

Sniffles grounded him to the present. Pouring the warm tea and wrapping the root and seed in a mint leaf, he brought them to the one in discomfort. 

Setting them down at the table, he murmurs in reminder,   
'remember to blow' in reference to the tea.

Nodding, the aged toddler took a handful of seeds. Eating few at a time, before taking the warm cup in his other hand, blowing, before taking multiple sips.

Relief slowly washed over him, as did the young one. He would need Zelda's help in pacing when it came to eating. Hylia knows he wasnt the best role model for the lesson.

As he closes his eyes and listens, he mentally does an all clear. His son was safe and happy. Zelda was safe and needed his interference in her project, if he still wanted a Hylian and not a ghost for a wife.

Bodily gurgles came from the young boy next to him. A faint blush covered his baby cheeks, before quickly moved to the restroom.

Chuckling, he stands. Stretching, he makes plan to have his son tag along and help persuade mother, that she needs rest.

  
He could go for a nap himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Im honestly kinda sad there isnt much Link and his son content. Like guys cmon
> 
> The father son dynamics and content???? hello???????
> 
> also, I never really put names to the children in zelink fics and im not sure if thats irksome or appreciated, so please lmk what you think!!
> 
> Comments and Critiques are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: night-zap  
> instagram: nightzap


End file.
